Laughter
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Julian/Logan. Laughing at each other's secrets can lead to the discovery of something new. Rated for language.


**A/N: I do not own the characters, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I stay around you two when all you do is laugh at me."<p>

Derek and Logan kept laughing. Derek paused long enough to choke out, "probably because you're secretly in love with us."

Julian shot Derek a look "both of you?" he sneered. Derek just kept laughing "well at least one of us. And god knows it's not me." Julian just looked annoyed.

Logan and Derek just kept laughing.

_See,_ Julian thought to himself. _This is why I don't tell secrets. My "friends" laugh too much_. Logan finally stopped laughing and registered what Derek and Julian had been saying while he was doubled over laughing. He looked over at Derek, "nah, that can't be true. I gave him a hard time since day one" he snickered "he'd have to have loved me since then." Logan smirked and turned to get his drink off the table. Completely ignoring Julian's death glare of _don't you even __**think**__ about it_, Derek said, "What kind of idiot would love you that long?" Logan's glare sent him into another fit of giggles. "If he loved you, would you kiss him?" Logan set his drink down, and much to Julian's embarrassment, actually _considered_ the question.

"Guys, I'm _still_ in the room." He was ignored by Derek who was still giggling and Logan who was seriously weighing Derek's question. "No really, if he loved you, would you kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Ah well, pucker up Wright. I'd say today is your lucky day."

Logan looked confused while Julian looked mortified.

"What the hell D."

"I'm just going to leave now. I'll shut the door behind me – and please, PLEASE, keep it down. It's bad enough my two best friends are gonna fuck, but really, I _don't_ need to hear it."

"What the fu-" the door slammed shut, cutting Logan off. He turned to look at Julian who was sitting on Logan's bed, face flushed, and his head in his hands.

"What is Derek talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to go ba-" Julian was cut off by the sound of Logan locking the door and then storming over so that he was right in front of Julian. "Dammit Jules. What the hell is Derek talking about?"

"If I loved you, you would kiss me."

"Yeah."

"So kiss me."

"But I'm only going to kiss you if…oh."

"…. I'm just going to go now."

"Oh hell no, you're not going anywhere." And with that, Logan leaned down and swiftly yanked Julian upwards so that he was on his knees on the bed, and almost eye to eye with Logan. Before Julian could protest at being manhandled, Logan leaned down and kissed Julian softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled back and looked at Julian. "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"I thought it was pretty obvious that we don't share secrets unless we want to get laughed at, today is a prime example."

"But I obviously wouldn't have laughed."  
>"Who would have known that? Today is the most we've laughed together since Blaine."<p>

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."  
>"No you're not." Julian laughed softly. "You're never sorry for anything. That's who you are."<p>

Logan's face contorted into a mix of emotions, and he dropped his hands from Julian's face. "I'm. I'm trying here, Julian. I _want_ to feel sorry that I put you through all of that, but how was I supposed to know? Why can I _never_ do anything right for you? Here I am, kissing you because that's what you want, and you're **still** unhappy with me? What do you want from me?"

"I want the Logan I fell in love with freshman year!"

"…So it's true."

"What is?"

"That you've loved me. Since day one."

"Not necessarily day one…more like a month in…."

"Well I don't know how to be him anymore. I don't even know who that was."

Julian sighed and shifted so he was sitting on the bed, and pulled Logan down next to him. They sat there for a moment, Julian quietly holding Logan's hand in his, wondering what the hell was happening, while Logan quietly fumed while he tried to figure out what the hell Julian wanted.

* * *

><p>"Tell me a secret."<p>

"What?"

"Tell me a secret."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Do you remember when we were first friends, freshman year? Me, you and D used to tell each other _everything_. Tell me something you've never told anyone before."

Logan thought for a moment before leaning over and whispering something into Julian's ear. Julian's eyes widened and his face broke out into a huge smile, one that Logan hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're kidding me."  
>"No I'm not. And I <em>swear if you tell <em>**anyone-**"

Julian laughed "I can't believe you. Oh my…are there pictures of that?"

Logan just grumbled "I think Michelle has some… I had hoped she burned them but she probably didn't." And then Julian started laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Oh no, this is _hilarious_."

Logan just grumbled while Julian laughed.

"Well now we're even. You laughed at me earlier, and now I'm laughing at you."

"Well, you have to admit you wearing that-"

"NO!" Julian cut him off "We are _never_ to speak of that, you hear me?" Julian and Logan looked at each other, and suddenly they were both laughing; at each other and at themselves. Julian fell back onto the pillows, pulling Logan with him. They both lay there for a moment giggling.

When their laughter had finally subsided, Julian turned to Logan and whispered quietly, "See, there's my Logan. I knew you hadn't gone far."

Logan turned his head and caught Julian's eye. "Your Logan. I like the sound of that."

Then Logan closed the space between them and kissed Julian.


End file.
